


Discovery

by Lamuworca



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamuworca/pseuds/Lamuworca
Summary: On the search for Korra sexual things happen between Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra. Still in progress.





	1. Poisonous Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters. Plot is pure fantasy and just for fun. Read the tags - if you don't like it, I recommend you leave right away :)

It was another exhausting day and the search for Korra continued. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo had been traveling for more than two weeks but there was still no trace that would lead to Korra. It was noon when Jinora decided to meditate again, seeing if she could sense Korra’s spirit. Looking for a sandwich, Ikki discovered that Meelo had “taken care” of their food supplies – indeed he has disposed everything into the river. The absence of Jinora’s support triggered her even more which led to her running away into the woods.

Meelo – the survival expert – has decided to search for some berries. After finding some and eating a dozen of them he returned to the camp, only to see Jinora was still meditating. How could he have known that the berries he found were poisonous. Not having a lot of experience with nature and what a forest provides he was starting to feel dizzy and uncomfortable. Jinora noticed the situation and explained: “The berries you found are poisonous.” Not agreeing with her, Meelo shook his head and explained he’d be totally fine. He wanted to say something else when he suddenly had to throw up into the nearest bush. Jinora watched her little brother throwing up and noticed how some of the purple coloured vomit now defiled a part of his suit. After being done Meelo noticed as well and thought he had to take care of the mess he made. He walked to the river nearby and tried to wash it out, for what he had to take off his entire suit since it was a single piece of clothing. Not wanting to wear the wet clothing he decided to walk back nakedly. After all this was nature and he had nothing to worry about since it was just her sister who may be able to see him.

Jinora hearing his footsteps approaching looked to her side and was very surprised to see her brother naked. It’s been years that the both bathed together and Meelo was a lot younger back then. Trying to remember when the last time was, she was more than surprised seeing her younger brother equipped that well around his crotch. A 6-inch cock was swinging back and forth between her little brother’s legs which seemed as an immense length considering it was just a nine-year-old boy she was looking at. Being more than impressed she realised the stare at her brother’s penis. She forced herself to look down, not being supposed to look at his cock in this kind of way. Meelo has not noticed his sister’s stare and headed straight to their tent to put on his reserve suit. Being just a few steps away from the tent he laid his suit down on the ground to let it dry. Just before he entered the tent Jinora took a last glimpse at his firmly shaped arse. She blushed and closed her eyes again trying to meditate but the only thing she could think of now was her brother’s impressive cock and cute bottom.

After an hour when Ikki was still missing, they decided to search for her. It didn’t take long until they found her and freed her from the two soldiers who were actually not keeping her imprisoned. The same day they found Korra in the swamp and watched her getting rid of the metal inside her veins. It was a fascinating experience for the three to watch Korra going through this pain but still managing to come out victorious and win against her inner demon. Now focusing on their mission, they decided to travel back to Zaufu where Kuvira was threatening to invade the city. As the dawn was breaking they decided to setup a camp for the night. They settled near to the fountain of a creek and lighted up a little fire next to their tent and their sleeping bison.

To be continued…


	2. Camp of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After setting up a camp, sexual things happen between the siblings and Korra.

Korra had to tell many stories since it’s been three years that they last saw each other. Meelo and his sisters weren’t less eager to tell some of their stories. Since it was the first time the three of them travelled together for such a long time it was a whole new experience for them. They sat around the fire until the sun was gone, and the full moon lit up the night. Meelo was the first one going to sleep, wishing everyone a good night as he disappeared into their tent. Korra exhausted and covered in sweat from the tiring bending, getting rid of all the metal, decided to take a bath in the creek nearby. Jinora and Ikki were left and decided to collect some more firewood so they went off into different directions. Jinora went by their tent and decided to get the candle which was still lighting up the tent from inside. She assumed Meelo had forgotten to blow it out and looked through the gap of the entrance. What she saw blew her mind. It was her little brother laying there with his suit crumpled together under his head to have a comfortable position, therefor wearing nothing and being completely naked. His right hand was busy fumbling around his dick as his left hand held a few pictures which he examined very extensively. Luckily, he was facing away from the entrance of the tent, so he didn’t notice her sister peeking through the gap. Jinora was extremely aroused as she watched her brother wanking in front of her. She could identify the picture and got even more horny when she realised it was an image of Korra in a bathing suit, he was jerking off to. This made Jinora even more horny since she fantasised about Korra and her wonderful body for a long time. Meelo’s movements around his dick were rough and fast. Jinora concluded that he had done this several times in the past since his movements were very determined. She felt an immense heat building up between her legs and needed to take care of it very quickly. Pulling down the zip of her suit which exposed her well-shaped perky breasts to the cold air, she quickly put her hand between her legs and started to massage herself. Her breath was increasing in speed and depth as she was making herself feel comfortable. She knew, what she was doing was more than a taboo and sensed that it was strictly forbidden but the lack of education and enlightenment of their parents was a great factor favouring what was yet about to happen.

Not knowing he was being watched Meelo continued his actions, same as Jinora. At the same time Ikki returned to the camp and found only a little hedgehog which quickly disappeared into the woods. Being annoyed of the fact that Jinora has not returned she decided to go and search for her. Putting down the wood next to the fire she headed off into the direction where her sister went earlier. She went around their sleeping Bison only to get a look of the tent and what was happening before it. She saw her sister almost completely naked with her right hand down to her crotch and her left-hand massaging and squeezing her left breast. Shocked and not wanting to be noticed Ikki quickly turned around and ran back to the fire. She didn’t know what to do so she raced to the river trying to find Korra and ask her about this absurd happening.

She didn’t have to search long until she heard the fountain and walked there quickly. “Korra, Korra! I need to talk to you”. It was a very bright night since the full moon light up almost anything. That’s how Korra saw Ikki approaching from a far and greeted her with a wave of her hand. “What’s the matter Ikki?”, she asked. Just as Ikki wanted to start explaining she noticed Korra was bathing naked. “You don’t wear any cloths!?” Korra responded: “Of course not, I’m bathing”. Ikki has always admired Korra for her character and the fun she is having when being with her, but she also adored her body. When training air bending she always tried to stand somewhere next to Korra to have a good look on her. She wasn’t really jealous since she was a lot younger, but she always hoped she would look like Korra does one day. Korra noticed her stare and wanted to say something but she just enjoyed the situation. Never ever has Ikki seen her naked so this was a special moment for her. “So, what’s the matter?” Korra asked again. Ikki reacted this time and startet explaining while not taking her eyes off her beautiful body. “Well we were collection firewood and since Jinora didn’t return in time I wanted to search for her. So I went into the direction she went when I saw her laying before our tent, stripped almost completely naked with her hand between her legs and the other one on her chest.” Without catching a single breath, she described the situation and how she ran here immediately. Korra realised what her teenage sister was doing and was thinking what to do with Ikki. Keeping her in the dark would be a mistake, so she decided to tell her. “Look, girls can make themselves feel comfortable when they _massage_ their cunt. It’s called masturbation”. Ikki had no idea what Korra was talking about. Though it was night, Ikki’s blushing was clearly visible to Korra. “Why don’t you get in here and I’ll show you?” Korra suggested.

Ikki unsure what to do followed her instruction and started to zip down her suit. Just before taking it off entirely she hesitated. Korra gave her a comforting look and nodded with her head. Ikki still unsure what was happening let her clothing fall to the ground and looked away nervously. She had small but well-shaped breasts and no pubic hair at all. Korra felt like a big sister to her so she felt it was her responsibility to explain the facts of life to her.

She made a sign which signalled her to get into the water. She followed and stepped into the warm river. Korra was taking Ikki’s hand which made her feel more comfortable. Korra expected that her parents might have given her the talk about reproduction but have not told her anything about masturbation. “You know, it’s a very natural thing to do. It only makes you feel good”, Korra said with her soft voice. Ikki was curious now. Korra let go of her hand brought her own ones to her chest and started massaging her boobs. “These kinds of touches arouse you in a very good way”, she said. Ikki was eager to try it herself.

“May… may I touch yours as well?” she asked nervously. “Sure” Korra laughed and guided Ikki’s hand towards her own breast. Ikki was amazed by the feeling and started to fumble around. She used her second hand and started massaging Korra’s breasts intensively. A deep moan escaped Korra as she used her hands in her nether regions. Korra sat down onto a stone near the shore and touched Ikki’s hands which were still busy with her boobs. “Ikki, will you do something for me? It is one of the best feelings you can feel, and I’ll return the favour later”. Ikki was ready to help and since Korra seemed to enjoy everything very much she wanted to feel the same. “Sure, tell me!” she said, waiting for instructions. Korra spread her legs and showed her trimmed pussy to her. Ikki was very curious what was next to come. “It might seem weird, but I want you to but your mouth where my cunt is.”

Ikki had a disgusted look on her face and was very unsure what she had to do next. Realising that explaining would take way too long Korra directed Ikki to sit down herself. She gladly did so and blushed once more as Korra spread Ikki’s legs wide. She moved her head closer between her legs and looked up once more. “I promise, you’re gonna like it”. Korra touched her crotch with her nose and startet extending her tounge to the opening of her cunt. Since Ikki was more than aroused and horny at this moment, everything around her cunt was warm and moist – almost wet. Korra slit her tongue into her cunt and started swirling around in it. Ikki completely overwhelmed by the feelings her body was experiencing couldn’t help herself but to let out many loud moans. She touched her breasts and fumbled around her nipples which were hard as stone.

Meanwhile at the camp: Jinora was still masturbating and watching her baby brother jerking off in their tent. Meelo who was still very busy and decided it was time to change the image to another one he was holding in his hand. It was a picture of Jinora and Ikki on a vacation which their father had taken. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She was shocked but also wondering to whom of the two his brother was jerking off to. Not able to cope with the heat between her legs, she quickly continued masturbating.

Back to the River: Korra clearly aroused by licking the pussy of a 11-year-old girl was getting even more wet around her own pussy. While one hand rested on Ikki’s knee to keep her from floating up into the air, her other hand went down to masturbate. Both were moaning in pleasure as Korra’s tongue slipped even deeper into the young girl’s pussy. “I think I’ll … I’ll” Ikki tried to say but didn’t know what was about to come. Korra knew and continued eagerly with her movements. She also moved her hand to the bottom of the girl and squeezed her buttocks. That was too much and pushed Ikki over the edge. She screamed out in pleasure and flew meters high up into the air, experiencing her first orgasm. She landed in the water and was amazed by what Korra had shown to her. She also saw Korra smiling but knew she had to return this favour. “Now you know what to do?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrows. “I do” Ikki answered quickly and guided Korra to the stone.

Korra sat down and watched Ikki moving closer between her legs. Ikki spread them even wider and started poking Korra’s cunt with the tip of her tongue. Even though thinking it was weird licking another girl’s pussy, Ikki knew how much pleasure it gave one another so she started right away. Korra was amazed by how talented the young girl was that was just licking her pussy. Ikki had put all doubts aside and was eagerly stroking her tongue in and out of Korra’s pussy. Korra found the situation too hot to be true and came closer to her own orgasm. Ikki’s fast moving tongue moved even deeper into her cunt and swirled around very quickly. Korra moved her hands from squeezing her own breasts to the head of Ikki and pulled her even further into her pussy. Ikki was a little surprised by Korra’s actions but didn’t mind. Just as Korra was about to come she pulled Ikki’s head harder and came. Ikki trying to move away wasn’t able to breathe and struggled with the fluids shooting out of Korra’s body. Korra full of excitement couldn’t care less and let her drink every bit of it. As her orgasm faded she let go of Ikki who quickly moved away and took a few deep breaths. Ikki was shocked but also aroused by Korra’s move. The stars in Korra’s view faded and she began to think clearly again. Realising how these actions might have affected Ikki’s attitude she quickly turned to her and asked: “Everything all right with you? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” “It’s all right” Ikki interrupted. Both were smiling and got out of the water. “Korra?” “Hmm?” “Can we do this again?” “Sure kiddo”, Korra answered. They both got dressed and returned to the camp.

It was because of Korra’s heavy footsteps Jinora noticed someone was approaching her. Although she would have loved to finish she needed to stop masturbating right now and got dressed as quickly as possible. She jumped up into the air and ran back to the fireplace. Meelo noticed too someone was coming and needed to stop his actions. He was very frustrated since it has been more than three days without masturbation it seems this wasn’t his lucky day either. Jinora greeted the others and all three decided to call it a night. Meelo blew out the candle and pretended sleeping as the others entered the tent. Since the tent could fit only three persons they had to cuddle together very tightly.

To be continued…


	3. Night of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though night, the teenagers can't get enough. Sexual things happen inside the tent.

 They laid down with Korra all to the left following Ikki, Meelo and Jinora all to the right. Ikki who was still very happy about the happenings earlier thought about it intensively didn’t want to let go of these memories. She was laying on her right side and touched whether Korra was sleeping on her side as well. She felt her arm and reached beyond it only to feel her warm full breasts. Korra still awake smiled and enjoyed the touch. She returned the favour as her left arm went back to Ikki and grabbed between Ikki’s legs. Ikki sighed slightly and continued touching Korra’s breasts. Korra decided to slide under her pyjama pants and stuck her finger into the young girl’s cunt. Not wanting to wake anyone with Ikki’s moans, Korra decided to keep the movements small and subtle.

On the other side of the tent was laying Jinora still fantasizing of her brother’s massive cock. She thought it was time to try giving it a touch but had to wait to make sure he was asleep. After what felt like hours, Korra and Ikki already sleeping, Jinora decided it was time to move now, when suddenly a Hand reached up to her chest and laid down onto her breast. Jinora blushed and wanted to let out a moan but was sure it would wake somebody. Unsure whether Meelo, whose hand it was, was asleep or awake, she waited and didn’t move at all. Little did she know Meelo had decided the same thing and thought her sister was asleep. Getting a touch of these wonderful breasts has been his dream for a long time. Since he couldn’t relief himself for three days and was horny as hell, he decided it was time to give it a try.

He squeezed her boobs firmly, making sure she wouldn’t wake. That’s when Jinora realised his brother was fully conscious and is touching her very own breasts intentionally. She guided her hand down to her crotch and started to massage her pussy. She was very careful and didn’t want to show any sign of being awake. Jinora was in heaven as her brother was rubbing her breast even more intensively but knew, she wouldn’t be able to orgasm without waking anyone so she just stopped the masturbation and enjoyed the touch at her breasts which led her into a very interesting dream.

To be continued…


End file.
